Angel Wings
by Words-To-Choke-Upon
Summary: Esme never believed she could love again. The worst thing had happened. Her husband, a man she once believed to be noble, became a horrid man, and her baby, her precious baby boy died. She was spiraling down into a pool of depression, and the cliff loomed
1. PLEASE VOTE!

**AN. I love this story line, I got this from when I was reading stories on the C2 The Darker Side Of Twilight. This story is based off of the song by Kelly Clarkson:**

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an Angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel  
May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line,  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting,  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel  
Far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel  
May you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

**And it is also based off of the song Savin Me by Nickelback**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm callin'

(Instrumental interlude) (guitar solo)

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me.

_**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE SUMMARY!**_

**1.) Here is the full summary: Alice is mystified. Jasper is untrusting. Jasper doesn't trust Alice for anything, but he knows there is something about her. Alice doesn't know anything about herself, and she feels completely blinded. Can Alice get Jasper to trust her? Can Jasper help Alice look at the present instead of searching for her past, and future? **

**2.) Alternate Summary: Rosalie doesn't trust anyone. Emmett has been burned in the past. Can they revive each other, and get past the early fire that has enveloped them? Can they destroy their unjustified, unreasonable hatred? Roaslie and Emmett's life will never be the same, but the fire, the pain inside them both is still hot, and just waiting to burn everything and everyone around it.**

**3.) Alternate Summary: Esme never believed she could love again. The worst thing had happened. Her husband, a man she once believed to be noble, became a horrid man, and her baby, her precious baby boy died. She was spiraling down into a pool of depression, and the cliff loomed ahead of her. Only an angel could save her at this point. Carlisle. Will her angel save her from this dark, dank pit she has dug herself into?**

**Please do me a huge favor and vote for which one you like best. Highest vote wins.**

**I'm really, truly sorry that this isn't a real chapter, but please forgive me, and vote, and you will get a chapter ASAP! I swear to you that much! PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE SUMMARY!!**

_**Signed,**_

_**Brittany S.**_


	2. Be My Angel, My Savior

**AN. Sorry but you guys are really, really slow, and in consequence, I have already decided on which story I will do, so if you don't like it, go read somebody else's story, or you could read Shadow Angels. I have decided that I am going to have this story be about Esme and Carlisle. I have decided this because:**

**1.) I tried a Rose/Emmett fanfic, and we all know how much that sucked (Remember Kiss Me?)**

**2.) I am going to attempt to write the Twilight series in Alice's POV. This pretty much covers the Jasper/Alice thing. **

**3.) If I can't write a decent summary for a story how am I expected to write the story?**

**4.) The summary for Esme/Carlisle just popped for me, and it just flowed perfectly.**

**I have also decided that a song or two will be dedicated to each chapter.**

**Song- Everything About You by Three Days Grace**

**Why- This is when Esme is on the cliff, thinking that her husband, Alexander, never loved her.**

**Song- What Sarah Said by Death Cab For Cutie**

**Why- When Esme is in the hospital, waiting to know what is wrong with her baby, and weather or not he will live.**

**Song- One Last Breath by Creed**

**Why- This is perfect for when Esme is about to jump.**

**Be My Angel, My Savior**

**EPOV (Esme POV)**

**My baby, my precious baby boy. He cried out, a helpless shriek in the darkness. I ran to him, lifting him into my arms. His cheeks were flushed and he gripped my hand with a terrifying weakness. Tears began to streak down my face. He would not make it through the night. I let out one wordless cry, and my husband ran into the room. "What is it?" He asked. He looked down at our baby in my arms. "We should go to the hospital." He said calmly, almost as if he didn't care weather or not our son died tonight. I nodded through the tears, and he grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet from where I had sank to the floor. The cold, almost cruel look in his eyes frightened me, though I quickly disregarded it. He must just be concerned, and not want to show it. Right?**

_**And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time. As I stared at my shoes in the ICU that reeked of piss and 409 and I rationed my breathes as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today as each descending peak on the LCD took you a little farther away from me amoungst the vending machines, and year old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye.**_

**I sat in the waiting room, crying while my husband had his arms around my shoulders. His face was clear, completely calm. The doctor stepped out through the metal doors. The sound of them swinging, seemed somehow ominous to me. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His head was down, and he looked almost defeated. "I'm sorry madam. We can't save him. We can only keep him alive long enough for you to see him..." Surprisingly the tears never began. They stopped. I nodded, and stood, following Dr. Cullen to a room, where my baby lay. I held my husband's hand tightly, as I stared down at my baby boy. Tears poured silently down my cheeks. **

_**It stung like a violent wind that all memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds. And I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose, than to have never lain beside at all. **_

**I couldn't stand it anymore. My life was truly over. Now I saw the truth. The man, that I had believed to be the love of my life, didn't care for me or my child at all. My baby was all I had, and I was already losing him. I pulled my hand away from him, and leaned down to kiss my baby gently. I turned, and walked out of the hospital, into the dark night sky. As soon as I was away from the dreaded hospital, I ran. My life was already gone. Now it would be official.**

_**Everytime I lay awake after every hit we take every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet every roomate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make all the feelings that you get but I still don't miss you yet only when I stop to think about it I hate everything about you, why do I love you? I hate everything about you, why do I love you?**_

**I had finally gotten to my destination. My final destination. Alexander had never loved me. It had all been a lie. I banished those thoughts from my mind, and focused solely on my baby, my precious baby boy, dead. I took a step closer, ever closer to the edge. I took a deep breath, and let the floodgates open. I would never see my baby grow up, get married, have a life, smile, laugh, cry, anything. It would never happen. His life was over. Nobody could save me now.**

_**Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding on to all I think is safe It seems I've found a road to nowhere and I'm trying to escape I yelled back when I heard thunder but I'm down to one last breath and with it let me say, let me say hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking that maybe six feet aint so far down.**_

**I took one last breath, and jumped. Gravity pulled me down, as the wind whipped in my face. I screamed, but there was no fear in this moment. The ground was getting closer, and I knew the pain would come, but I could not make myself fear, to regret this decision. It was still the best choice I had ever made. Soon, it would all be over. I heard others scream, women. They had seen me. It was too late now. **

_**I'm looking down now that it's over reflecting on all of my mistakes I thought I'd found the road to somewhere, somewhere in His grace I cried out heaven save me but I'm down to one last breath, and with it let me say, let me say Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking the maybe six feet ain't so far down.**_

**The ground was close. I closed my eyes, and felt nothing but pain. It numbed, but I could still feel it. Death shouldn't hurt this much. It barely registered to me that I had been moved, but I knew I wasnt dead. I once again heard that horrible swinging of the metal doors, and rushed footsteps. "Oh no! I can't let this happen. I can't let you die!" The voice was familar... Carlisle Cullen. The doctor that had delivered that horrible news, and yet I couldn't find it in myself to hate him. He lifted me, and then it seemed as if death had come. We were moving so quickly. I must be dead. After a couple of minutes, he laid me down. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, before a tearing sensation went through my throat. A second later, fire seeped through my veins. **

_**Hold me now, i'm six feet from the edge and i'm thinking that maybe six feet ain't so far down. Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking that maybe six feet ain't so far down Please come now I think I'm falling. I'm holding on to all I think is safe. **_

**AN. I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Here is the key**

**both the first and second paragraph in italics is What Sarah Said by Death Cab For Cutie,**

**the third paragraph is Everything About You by Three Days Grace,**

**and the last three paragraphs in italics are One Last Breath by Creed**

**I really hope you liked it! Bye!**

**Brit**


End file.
